The SasuNaru Shuffle
by shiningjess
Summary: 10 songs. 10 drabbles. For one pairing. SasuNaru


**Music Mania – The SasuNaru Shuffle**

**The Instructions**

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**The product**

Fandom: Naruto // Pairing: SasuNaru

**Author's Note**

I was doing this somewhat like a challenge to myself. I have always had problems writing SasuNaru because somehow I can never get their dynamics so I thought if I pushed myself a bit I might get some break through. In any case, the result was this. I would personally have preferred my Yullen Spin more because, well it felt like it was better written. In any case, apologies for bad grammar. And also OOCness which I felt was pretty rampant.

**Standard Disclaimers Apply **

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Boys Like Girls – The Great Escape**

Naruto lay his head Sasuke's shoulders. They weren't supposed to be doing this – at all. They were supposed to be enemies; they were supposed to kill each other. Well, supposed was the word. But when they met each other, they couldn't even raise their blade (for Sasuke) or kunai (for Naruto) properly. They attempted to fight but all that resulted was half hearted cuts which seemed more meant to miss their target then to hit them.

Did they really have to fight?

Did they really have go up against each other?

Could they just escape?

To a world where there was no rivalries where they could be childhood friends rather than nemesis once again?

Naruto began, "Let's just run away,"

**Here is Gone – Goo Goo Dolls**

Naruto pushed Sasuke away.

"Enough," he started, "I'm not someone who you can come back to every time you meet some trouble or when some other girl dumped you. Enough is enough,"

Sasuke attempted to inch closer again but Naruto was firm in not letting him get close.

"I tried to all I can be for you. But YOU are the problem,"

There was a silence.

"We're over,"

**I Just Wanna Make Love To You – Heart**

Naruto, being the simple minded fool he was, never understood the difference between making love and fucking. To him they both meant sex. But he did notice that Sasuke, the one who paid more attention to nuances, used the two phrases differently. When Sasuke was in a slightly more sober mood, and when the whole process was more about caressing and much gentler – that was deemed as making love. But when Sasuke was drunk (which was pretty common) and literally pushed Naruto to the wall and stripped the blonde, the word Sasuke used was fucking.

At first Naruto thought that the two phrases merely differentiated a drunk and a sober Sasuke until he overheard Kakashi talking to Jiraya one day.

"I think Naruto would prefer Sasuke to make love with him instead," Jiraya started, "He probably like the emotional bit of it more,"

Kakashi made a noise to agree, "But Sasuke seems to prefer to ravage him for his own personal needs,"

It was then it dawned on Naruto the difference.

**Bon Jovi – Who Said You Can't Go Home**

"I can't," Sasuke said for the millionth time, this time probably gentler than the last.

"WHO SAY YOU CAN'T?" Naruto demanded, his concern being channeled out as something more akin to anger.

"They would imprison me, execute me. Naruto, are you stupid or something? I am a wanted criminal,"

"But you are going home!" Naruto insisted, "Maybe you would get punished and all but it's still home!"

Sasuke shook his head exasperatedly. It's just so Naruto. It was then the blonde notice Sasuke let out a small smirk. Naruto instinctively knew that playful smirk meant that something was up his sleeves.

"But there is still one home I can go back to, if the person allows me to," Sasuke closed the distance between the two of them and place a finger on Naruto's heart.

"Can I go back there," he whispered, voice a baritone lower.

**The Birthday Song – Corrinne May**

Naruto did not expect anything to come from Sasuke on his own birthday. Afterall, Sasuke was the bastard (whom he loved) that basically never bothered about anything festive. Every time it was Naruto who had to drag Sasuke out for some form of celebration and the permanent scowl that Sasuke had on his face when they went out made Naruto felt that Sasuke had dreaded the outing.

And that was why he was shocked to see Sasuke leaning against his door.

"I'm staying the night,"

**High Speed – Coldplay**

For ninjas, life seemed to pass at a faster speed than any other normal people. They graduate from the Academy at 12, becoming full-fledged Genins by 13 or 14. The better ones were already killing enemy ninjas by 15. A grand old age of 15, where most teenagers were only still studying and fussing over grades and puppy loves while these ninjas had to fuss over life and death – like a full grown man.

That was probably the reason why everything was fast forwarded for Sasuke and Naruto as well. By 12 they had kissed (although the kiss was a very unwilling one), by 14 they turned their backs against each other but by 17 they knew they couldn't live without each other and pledged to spend forever (it was actually a one sided promise by Naruto which somehow Sasuke kept as well).

But since everything was high speed, there eternity was only a year.

Both died in battle when they were 18.

**Here's to the Night (Acoustic) – Eve 6**

In an alternate reality, the night before Sasuke left Team 7 and Konoha, there was a party at the alternate Konoha's pub. Everyone whom Sasuke knew came to send him off to a new phase of his journey. In that world, there was no right side or wrong side, just this side or that. Sasuke was moving to the other side and everyone came to send him off, simple.

As Sasuke lifted his toast to the people who came, singing,

_Here's to the nights we felt alive, _

_Here's to tears you knew you would cry,_

_Here's to goodbye,_

He was thinking of Naruto who Sasuke wanted him to, but ended up did not come for his farewell party.

**Fix You – Coldplay (Live)**

Naruto lay his head on his pillow after another mission to chase after the Akatsuki (and Sasuke). He started recounting his chase for Sasuke. He wasn't the most philosophical of people, but he knew that Sasuke was in darkness and couldn't get out. Because he had decided that, he knew that only thing he could do was to place lights in the darkness, so that the lights would somehow guide Sasuke home and he would try to fix him – the torn and tattered arch enemy turned friend. He hadn't the effort to figure out how he would do so, but he knew he would heal, mend, fix all the wounds of Sasuke's past and those that were currently been made, be it present or past. He would make Sasuke whole again, like the Sasuke that he once knew.

Naruto got up and lighted a tea light. It was going to be a sleepless night again.

**We were never built to last – Electric President**

Sasuke never got his point across clearly according to Naruto. Sasuke was always dropping subtle hints that Naruto never got or only understood much later after the whole event was over. At the aftermath of Sasuke's departure was when he realized why Sasuke always pushed him away despite Naruto's endless pursuit. He said something very enigmatic, to the lines of "We were never built to last," which again Naruto never understood.

But now, standing at the pathway leading out of Konoha, Naruto understood.

_He was always planning that._

And he knew Sasuke enough that, if he knew that if something was never going to last, he would not begin it.

And thus only a week after Sasuke left that Naruto finally understood why Sasuke never wanted to be with him.

And then it dawned upon him that, perhaps, it was Sasuke's way of loving him – by preventing the blonde from being hurt when he left.

**Haunted – Disturbed**

Sasuke killed Itachi, right? He killed Itachi. But when he jerked awake again from another nightmare about his brother, he began to doubt that. Did he really kill his brother? Maybe all he did was to kill the form of his brother but not the soul of his and he was coming back to haunt him every single night.

3am.

It was only when some blonde –still asleep- tugged his blanket away from him and claimed it his own that a wave of relief washed across Sasuke. At least, _he_ was still around.

And of course Sasuke would never openly admit to the calming effect that Naruto has on him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Reviews make the author really happy =)


End file.
